User talk:Pickle Kat
Hello again, I was just curious if you'd be interested in being promoted to an admin. You are the most active member on this Wiki and it'd greatly help this Wiki if they had an active administrator. If you are interested in this, just let me know and I can make it happen. - Wagnike2 17:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :* I granted you admin rights. Congrats. - Wagnike2 18:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :* Thank you! Pickle Kat 18:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pickle Kat editing 999/4999 Hi! I made some edits on the 999/4999 page. I mostly looked in my own inventory and that nifty new PS little box thing that lets you see all the GMB things you have, but I double checked through PS's blog and Petbook, esp. to find formal names (since I didn't think you'd want something like" that one bowl with the shells on it" LOL. I wasn't sure how to attribute, since I did most of the looking around myself, but I did check on those sites. So I need advice! Also, I will update to include 5999 and 6666 sometime, since those are used a bit more nowadays than 4999. I can try to help with any other updates the site needs. I don't have much of a life LOL Petpedia in Spanish. Hi! I am the admin of the spanish petpedia, It is small because it is under construction :P. Ok, my question is, you can write a link to my petpedia? I will put a link to english petpedia. Because we need all the help. Sorry, my english is not good. Bye! Lucasma8ster dijo esto a las: 21:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I didn't know if you were suppose to ask permission or anything before posting a picture or anything on here. If you are then I am SO SO SORRY. The stadium changed so I put a new picture. If this was a bad thing, I once again apologize, feel free to delete it. XD Sorry. Awesome! You are doing so good at this.. how can you handle all of this? you have to know every single thing.. you might get stressed. but still ♥ 01:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Lisa 01:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ♥ Thanks for the love Lisa ♥ Glad this site is helping you! Pickle Kat 01:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm a pretty avid player of PS, so when I see little things here and there that are missing or incorrect, I'll do my best to help. I'm a little new to Wikia though so *I* might need some help myself! :) PHH Hello Hi, I'm inllo from spain , I've seen that there aren't any wikis of pet society in spanish so I'm creating one, I was seeing some information about that tree when i saw that it hasn got photo so i upload one from mi PC . Inllo 01:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Photos? About the photos do you prefer that i upload photos with the back star or without it? Is because in mi wiki I'm trying to upload all photos with the back star. PD:Sorry if you don't understand me ... I'm learning english yet. PD2 :I could like to have you on facebook so I could help you with cooperative objects and with other bonification (like coins and hideeni objects... (hideeni follows me everywhere ... )but if you don't want it don matter only say it to me. ;) Inllo 20:58, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Contact If you want to talk to me send me an e-mail to inllo@hotmail.com or send me a petiotion of friend in facebook http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100000893719445 PD:We have to make you a monument!! 9000 editions in the wiki O_O Inllo 01:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki in spanish i don't know if I've said this tou you before but I'm creating a Petsociety Wiki in spanish, so we could make one thing : you put a link to the spanish wiki with an advertisement and i do the same with this (if a spanish enters here he/she could see the link to the spanish wiki and if an english came into the spanish wiki he/she could see the link to this wiki) What did you think about it? --Inllo 17:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Spanish Wiki I sent you here the link: http://es.petsocietyespanol.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_PetSociety It's new so it's small but I'm working on it to make it bigger and I'm searching people that wants to collaborate on it because I'm the onlyone member on it. Inllo 00:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spanish Wiki Ithink you could put better something like: "Si hablas español y quieres entrar a la wiki española haz clic aqui." or "Para ir a la wiki española, clic aqui." PD:If you have time I would like that you came into the spanish wiki and create the articles in english and then I'll translate them into spanish ( I say this because I don't know what articles did I've to create first) Inllo 17:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Link Hi! I just created the Vintage Elegant Pet Lamp Page (weekly digging item ),but my page doesn't linked to the section in the town forest weekly section.How Can I linked it?Mr.Blue 03:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Blurp Meth 16:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC)Tortilla Chip HI, im new in this wiki :) if you know the information, please do make the page, because . i just found tortilla chips in the lost treasure.actually i found it like weeks ago. maybe you dont have it.... I have it but i dont know the information if you want the picture of it, i can give it to you today!! :D Problems with images Hello pickle I'm having some problem with the upload of the photos on the spanish wiki ( because I'm who upload all photos because there isn't anyone there... ) What I want to know is if there is something to upload faster the images like a uploader that can upload more than one photo at the same time. PD:If you don't uinderstand something ask it to me (remember that I'm studing english yet) Inllo 12:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Limited items section Helllo,I've edit / added some pages for some my favourite subject (the mystery boxes/digging),but I haven't seen the Limited editions items section? Cos I always want to see the list of limited items section here... Oh,yeah,I want to say TYVM to you too ,because I got my first informations from this site :D..Hope this wiki is growing and giving out more and more information for all players :) ! Note: I've see your goals list...Why don't you add the eco box section in the tips and tricks section?I've added eco prize page,but since the eco points section is hard to find,I think it'll be useless unless you create the secion...:PMr.Blue 13:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) free gifts And,I wonder about the frree gifts section....Why there is just one section? there are a free gifts from playfish by the in-game free gifts (the one you can gift by game requests) ,email gifts,and free gifts by mayor itself (special gifts)...so there are should be three section,right? Many didn't know ,for exampe,where did the black chinese moon guitar came from?or,why my friend can have the black helloween teddy?where did the "I heart PS" teddy came from? thx,regards,Mr.BlueMr.Blue 13:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Town forest I wonder about the town forest section.since there are a shift in the items,I think there is an "Old town forest "or something like that...should we just throw away the informations about this items? since ,for the example,the purple mushroom decor,isn't in the store item,I think a little change should be happen. regards,Mr.BlueMr.Blue 13:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC)13:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC)